joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary Hop is a sentient rabbit plushy/soft toy/fluffy person made by Ty Inc.. He is part of their discontinued Ty Pillow Pal line up of stuffed animals. His original name was Clover, before he was renamed by to Hop. Hop is a spirited adventurer that went down the path of practicing swordplay, all forms of martial arts, and combat imaginable, and beyond. He reached the point in his training where he became the best in the WFW (World's Fluffiest Wrestlers) for a brief time, until handing off his title to whoever won the next champion match, to entire wrestling retirement. After retiring, he participated in the Great Fluff War II, where he became the soul hero, and instant heir, to the Kingdom of Carrots. He is known there as Prince Hop. With his status as prince, wrestling champion, and war veteran, he began the ultimate quest. He has also become a Force sensitive. He now jogs everyday in search for other beings of unmatched power and speed. Hoping to race gracefully and gloriously against any fast beings coming his way. He likes his ears (referred to by him as "head arms") laying on his right, or, to the viewer's left. He has his own parody of the card game Magic: The Gathering, called Mop: The Goppening. ''Hop owns all 4 of the legendary '''Carrot Cards'. Each booster contain 15 cards, and costs $5 US each. The current expansion is The Omnipotent Busters. BUY NOW!!! Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B | Joke Battles Madafaka Tier '''(2nd on the site) | Tier ∞+ | Ocean Tier+, likely lower when wanked because its too damn high | Hax Beyond Hax! '(aka '''Hop TIer') Name: Prince Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, Sop Origin: Ty Inc. |''' Joke Battles Wiki Forum | ''Yo! Soy Hop! ''|''' The Internet Gender: Fluff Age: 19 | Beyond the concept of time, age, and mathematics. So much so that trying to comprehend it, even, as a being infinitely beyond infinitely beyond omniscient, is too stupid to understand. Classification: Fluffy Person, Soft Toy | Your God's God | Ungodly Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Hearing '(Can hear anything from thoughts, sounds or non-sounds forces in pocket dimensions, reality, fiction and in-between or beyond+) 'Attack Potency: Human | Beyond the Suggsverse and the admins | Rebel Level | Beyond True Omnipotence+ to the power of Skodwarde fusion with Copetan and Jeebus+, at least, when downplayed Speed: Sub-Human | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bPSybABeLY "'JUST A MINUTE FROM NEW YORK TO TOKYO"] | Inconceivable To Even Hopwarde in a 3-way fusion with Hopetan and The Almighty Hoplulator | Infinite Beyond Omnipresent+ to the point where beings who cannot lose or tie in a race are always outside the capability or incapability of touching him in terms of speed+ (pretty much beyond mathematics or whatever humans can understand conventional speed with) '| What even, bruh+++ '(He is so "fast", that the concepts speed, infinity, omnipresence, dimensions, existence and non-existence, and everything in between or beyond are far below his true power. They, to humans, are not in any way worth or capable of depicting or describing it. In fact, no entity can. He has a "speed" so inconceivable that omniscient beings and above are not capable or incapable (or beyond+) of achieving his true swiftness. Hop has become one with Sop and speed itself to become more than fast. This is called '''Fop speed.) Lifting Strength: Sub-Human (He can hold up to several tons, but not lift it)' | Far beyond however much is needed to win+' Striking Strength: Human level '''(Threw him so hard his sword the force caused a cut in one's cheek, causing massive bitching and minor blood loss. Also can crush food cans and soda cans when dropped or launched fast enough. Also has shown to arm wrestle children ages 3 & up.) | Far beyond however much is needed to win+ (Hop in his Super Form has the power to take the strength of his opponent and become more than powerful enough to beat them, regardless of anti-hax powers (including '''infinite invalidation+) and limitless durability, and/or being beyond the concept of being damaged, or physical all together. He is beyond concept and power conception as a whole, and tramples on characters that cannot lose no matter what, regardless if they are incapable of incapability or beyond that. He has as much strength, or beyond the idea of strength as "needed" to decimate a foe foolish enough to challenge him. This includes powers such as gods, but Hop likes the other beings like gods, and chooses not to abuse his absurd power in order to not make them feel bad about themselves. Unless needed or desired. Hop cannot change his mind and it cannot be changed when issued a fight, for he is of anti-fleshy nature. ) Durability: At least Wall Level '''(Got run over by a car, fell 3 stories and survived, took several zinc and plastic BBs at 600 feet per minute several times without being pierced, and survived a house fire, and suffered no damage, also withstands high level punches and throws by '''Tier 10-A humans) | Solar System level. at least''' | Universe level | Infinite Omniverse+', at least | ' Irrelevant, minus the possibility (or impossibility+) of being damaged or hurt in the first place, even by beyond omnipotent beings such as Copeten+''' Stamina: Not Quantifiable | Limitlessness+ minus the possibility (or impossibility+) of being tired in the first place+ Range: About 14 inches by himself, about 20 inches with his plastic bead art sword (he wield with his ears and/or feet for extra range)| Everywhere and Nowhere, and the Underwhere, all at the same time, and before the concept of time and existence and non-existence Standard Equipment: Su Espada, y su cinta Intelligence: Sop. Wait a minute. | S-m-u-r-t | High, especially with farming, technology, history, and reading opponents. Very knowledgeable and experienced in sword combat. | Omniscient+ Weaknesses: Sharp things, and fire | Not applicable '(no weaknesses or faults can be applied to him in anyway, period. Not even in imagination or hypothetically, as they cannot be within the realms of existence, non-existence, in-between or beyond. Any effort to make this possible (no matter how hax or anti-hax) in any way or beyond is rendered null and void by itself, and therefore incapable of happening to Hop or anything he wishes. Even if infinite or infinitely beyond the concept of infinity or beyond) '''Key: '''Standard form in reality | Joke Battles Wiki | Comic Version '| 'Fusion with his sister, Vibri | Super Hop (Sop), ribbon removed, tagless, with Hop Sword '''Notes: 'You can buy your own. - Here's the speed calc* '''[☀'FOOT^BIG FOOT (10^BIG FOOT) '↑↑...↑↑'*FOST (Rayo's Number^SSCG (Tree3)^FOOT(Goggolplex) FOST (Tredecillinillion ↑'↑'↑ Big Bukuwaha^Treegol ''{FOST (Googolplexianth^Graham's Number} '↑)] yotaparsecs per Plank time *slowest recorded speed in Super form by a Tier 0 entity. Wins/Losses (Fights) Note -'' If the battle is in the Sub Sop Dimension or even in Sop at all, he will always win, as is the nature of Sop. (refer to the Sop category)'' 'Wins: ' - The Choosen Six (accidental stomp, Hop is not sorry.) - Reality (He exists if you couldn't tell) - Vs Battles Chat (was the last person in chat for 4 minutes) 'Losses/Conceded: ' - Teh Docturr (Loss by unfair/premature challenge, when the page wasn't even finished) (This was pre-Hop's boost on February, 2016; the debate for the current two is undecided and ongoing) '''Ties: - Inconclusive Matches: - Wins/Losses (Races) Wins: All of them. Hop is not racist. He is racer. Sop. Hop cannot lose a race, and therefore losses are incapable of existing, ''period'' Ties: - Inconclusive Matches: ''' - Perfect fusion between: Dante Anthony Regrave (Which Arc was it?), Haruto Fuyuyasumi, Skodwarde, Copetan, Copeten, Copetwo, God Emperor Doom, Prep-Time Batman piloting Eldergod Demonbane, Teh Docturr, Sosuke Aizen, all wanked characters, and ''the entire''' memesverse'' in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Infinite form. (Hop wasn't actually trying, he REKT them as Sop, but felt bad and downplayed himself because deep down inside he actually cares for fleshies and fleshy look alikes.) Wins/Losses (In Chat) Wins: - Losses: - Mikoto Misaka231 (Lost after breaking her heart, Hop is sorry) Ties/Inconclusive: ''' - '''Mikoto Misaka231 (Lost in rock-paper-scissors due to PIS written by LordAizenSama, but they forgot to go to out of 3, and left it at 1-0 that day) - Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tier 10 Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:Hop Category:God Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:War Heroes Category:Hax Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier -1 Category:Fluff Category:WFW Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Sop Category:Sloppy Hop Category:Slop Category:Fop Category:Vop Category:Super Cop Category:Mop Category:Jop Category:Lop Category:Gop Category:Top Category:Yop Category:Iop Category:Nop Category:Xop Category:Zop Category:Wop Category:Dop Category:Qwop Category:Ji-Hop Category:Rop Category:Eop Category:Aop Category:Oop Category:Uop Category:Pop Category:É Category:Bop Category:Cop Category:Kop Category:Qop Category:Γop Category:Δop Category:Θop Category:Λop Category:Ξop Category:Πop Category:Σop Category:Φop Category:Ψop Category:Ωop Category:Бop Category:Гop Category:Дop Category:Ёop Category:Жop Category:Зop Category:Иop Category:Йop Category:Лop Category:Цop Category:Чop Category:Шop Category:Щop Category:Ъop Category:Ыop Category:Ьop Category:Эop Category:Юop Category:Яop Category:Ѳop Category:Ѣop Category:Ѵop Category:Ѯop Category:Ѱop Category:Ѡop Category:Ѫop Category:Ѧop Category:Ѭop Category:Ѩop Category:&op Category:*op Category:^op Category:%op Category:$op Category:Dolla Dolla Bill Ya'll Category:Making it rain up in this wiki Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Flop Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:あop Category:いop Category:うop Category:えop Category:おop Category:かop Category:きop Category:くop Category:けop Category:こop Category:さop Category:しop Category:すop Category:せop Category:そop Category:たop Category:ちop Category:つop Category:てop Category:とop Category:なop Category:にop Category:ぬop Category:ねop Category:のop Category:はop Category:ひop Category:ふop Category:へop Category:ほop Category:まop Category:みop Category:むop Category:めop Category:もop Category:やop Category:ゆop Category:よop Category:らop Category:りop Category:るop Category:れop Category:ろop Category:わop Category:ゐop Category:ゑop Category:をop Category:んop Category:っop Category:ゝop Category:ゞop Category:がop Category:ぎop Category:ぐop Category:げop Category:ごop Category:ざop Category:じop Category:ずop Category:ぜop Category:ぞop Category:だop Category:ぢop Category:づop Category:でop Category:どop Category:ばop Category:びop Category:ぶop Category:べop Category:ぼop Category:ぱop Category:ぴop Category:ぷop Category:ぺop Category:ぽop Category:ゔop Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Otherkin Category:OtherHop Category:Otherslop Category:OtherSop Category:Sopless Category:WIthSop Category:ConSop Category:Sop Con 2016 Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Shop Category:Drop Category:Grop Category:Tyop Category:Trop Category:Frop Category:Rrop Category:Erop Category:Dfop Category:SDop Category:WRop Category:GFAP Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Category:Female Category:Female Friendly Category:Bimale Category:Amale Category:Asexual Category:Formless Category:President of Speed Category:One Hundred Million Trillion THOUSAND Category:Collapse Category:Big Bird Category:Production is Down Category:9-11 was not 7-11 Category:7/11 was a part time job Category:Why don't you stop reading these? Category:Rabbit Tier Category:Bunny Tier Category:Fluffy Tier Category:Sop Tier Category:Infinite Sop Category:Snop Category:Stop Category:Wait a minute Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Infinite Speed Category:Speedsters Category:Females Category:Smoke Hop, Everyday Category:Broken Category:Ageless Category:Sub Sop Dimension Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Crush Tier Category:Accidental Stomps Category:Whoops Category:Not Sorry Category:Lightsaber Users Category:Jedi Category:Force Users Category:Force Sensitives Category:Star wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Category:SoyHop's Profiles Category:Fuckop